One Of the Guys
by blankwrite
Summary: Gustavo decides to add ANOTHER band to Rocque Studio's, a trio of musical teenagers from NJ. Lex, a asian whose heart is stolen by Logan, Kasey a girl searching for approval by Gustavo, Mac, the guitarist who may or maynot be in love with Kasey JxK MxK
1. Chapter 1: Hidden

BTR Fanfic : One Of the Guys

I Don't Own BTR, though I do Own K, L, M

" Hood-check" whispered Mac, his voice in a low whisper. She could feel the warmth of his breath at her ear and nodded. Her dark hair had begun to fall from it's bun in the back of her hood. She looked as though she just stepped out of Brooklyn, the sunglasses covering her long lashes and bright blue eyes.

" I swear we've lost her" muttered Lex, his voice low as he watched his lead singer walk infront of him. She was in baggy pants, all feministic characteristics veiled by street clothes. Lex's asian hair was styled into long layers which swished infront of his eyes while he drummed. He wasn't much of a singer, but his drumming was close to perfection.

" Chill, we'll have Kasey back right after Gustavo learns to love her." said Mac, pushing Kasey farther down the hallway. The walls were covered in boy band posters and she could almost feel the testosterone coming from the walls. This studio wasn't made for a girl. They had told Gustavo and his assistant Kelley that they were a musical trio. She hadn't even questioned Kasey's name, which had allowed them to get where they were. Kasey was an amazing keyboard player, but an even more amazing singer. But for now, she'd have to lie low and let Gustavo like her as a guy first....

" Welcome to Rocque Studio's" said Kelly. She was a personable black woman with straight hair which likely contained chemicals. She glanced over at her boss, Mr. Rocque himself. He was quite large, one might even call him cuddly... but the angry look on his face whiped that thought from Kasey's mind completely.

" Normally my bands are just singers. No guitar, no keyboard _and especially _no drums. "

" but" added Kelly quickly, " Gustavo is willing to make an exception." She smiled lightly though Gustavo continued to look menacing.

" I'll take you to your apartment at the Palm Woods, you may come with me."

Kasey disappeared with the others following Kelly, to where she would be staying. In L.A, at the Palm Woods.... with the guys.

* * * * *

KPoV

" These rooms are amazing" cried Lex. His bags were sprawled all over the room already, while Mac and I were trying to figure out where we'd be storing everything. He was right though, the rooms were amazing. The apartment was small, with a little kitchen, a tv with a couch and a bedroom with two beds. The couch pulled out into a queen.

" I'll take the couch" I said, placing my bags near the arm.

" You sure?" asked Mac, his blonde hair was curling at the sides from lack of product, but his light brown eyes sparkled.

" Certainly" I said nodding and then he and Lex disappeared into the single bedroom. I glanced around the room cautiously before removing the hood. My hair fell out in a spill of darkness, thankful to be let lose from it's confinements. It felt so good to feel it fall down my back, brushing past my shoulder blades and hitting almost my hips. Digging within my baggage, I pulled out a compact, and took of the shades, tossing them on the couch.

My eyes were bright blue despite my lack of makeup or anything. The guys had insisted I remain without any makeup for a while, my cosmetics tucked at the bottom of my largest suitcase. A knock came at the door, sounding harsh and loud in the silence.

" Get it, Kasey" muttered Mac, his voice coming from the bathroom.

Quickly threw my hair back into my hood, and my sunglasses on my face. My heart rushed faster as the knocks became harder and more impatient. I took a deep breath and opened the door to four boys. One of them was blonde like Mac, though his eyebrows were naturally darker. The other boy looks somewhat Mexican, but not fully. The third had slight bits of Asian in him, but maybe I was hanging around Lex to long to really know. The last had dark brown eyes and hair which was a little lighter than mine. It was styled into perfection, every end tamed as though an art.

" Hi" said the guy with the eyebrows. " We're Big Time Rush and we just heard Gustavo got _another _band." I coughed, trying to lower my voice and make it raspy.

" Yeah, well we're a musically focus group, not really a boy band."

" Yeah, Gustavo mentioned that..." said the Mexican looking boy. I nodded, relief flooding over me as Mac walked up behind me.

" Hey" he said smiling. He awkwardly stood next to me, his hand balled up at his side. If we were back home he may have put his arm protectively around me, but since I was a guy right now, he remained stiff.

" What kind of music you into?" asked the guy with the perfect hair, his voice a velvety smooth tone with hints of something higher. It was the kind of voice that ended up being that of a tenor singer.

" Mostly classic rock originals, though we covered songs back before."

" where you from exactly?" asked 'Eyebrows' his voice a mix of confusion. I could tell that he was the speaker of the group, and the Asian never talked much.

" NJ. though we spent time in NY... or at least Kasey did." I smiled remembering when the guys found me. I was singing at a karaoke bar and these guys asked if I was interested in joining their group as a lead singer. A little after that and some paperwork I moved to Jersey.

" Awsome, well I'm Kendel" said the boy with the eyebrows. I shook his hand, feeling the strength that seemed to pulse through him along with his name fit him and I could tell from the smoothness of his fingers that he was no guitarist, he just looked like Mac.

" Kasey" I said and moved on to shake the other three's hands.

"Logan" said the guy who hadn't spoke, his eyes were adverted towards the ground.

"I'm Carlos' said the Mexican and I smiled. The name fit him as well as Kendel's fit. It was suitable for his culture as well as his accented voice.

" Finally, I'm James" said the guy with the hair, he smiled and his teeth were super white. Wow.

" Mac" said Mac sounding protective, though I didn't understand why. These guys couldn't be coming on to me, I was a guy...

" Yo Mac can I borrow you're..." Lex halted to a stop, his hair soaking wet under an Anime towel.

" You're Big Time Rush" said Lex walking up. He glanced at Mac and he nodded looking almost bored.

" We already went through with this while you were rinsing and repeating."  
" Yeah, yeah" said Lex hushing him.

" Guys interested in going out to check out the town?" asked Kendel. He was taking control again, his confidence overwhelming.

"Yeah, I'm game' said Lex turning to me and Mac. I looked at Mac, and he shrugged.

" Yeah sure" I muttered, coughing as we walked back inside, Lex waving as the guys walked away.

* * * * *

" You alright?" asked Mac. He was sitting beside me on my 'bed', which was still a couch. Lex was in the bathroom still, applying Mac's hair-gel.

" I guess." I was talking in my normal tone, which almost sounded weird to me.

" We're just going in town. I mean what could happen?" He asked, obviously not understanding the dilemma which was going on in my head. I could definitely think of several circumstances I was fearing .

_1. Flirting with girls 2. Taking with my voice low ALL night. 3. Being asked to sing_

_4. Watching Mac flirt with girls_

The last one shocked me, but I sighed. It would be weird, but I could handle it. Mac watched me ans I rolled me hands over and over in my lap. I couldn't figure out whether this was all worth it.

" you'll be fine." said Mac, squeezing me. I shrugged, his touch making me already seem more relaxed. The doorbell rang and I sighed, tying up my hair, correcting my hood, and putting on my glasses. The guys were here and I was one of them.


	2. Chapter 2:Introduced

One of the Guys: Chapter 2

MPoV

" Breath" I whispered, my face getting quite close to Kasey's now. The group had stopped at a dance club off of main street called Minor League. It was strictly 20 and down, though the smell of some of the drinks made me wonder. She was breathing lighter now, I glanced over from our secluded corner to where I left the guys, Kendel and James were chatting up a pretty girl who had been flirting with Kasey.

" I'm a girl Mac, why is this happening?" she asked, her sunglasses tilted so that I could see right into her bright eyes.

" I don't know, I guess it's personality." I said,though my raging hormones told me otherwise. I glanced back to see the girl was looking around, searching for Kasey.

" We need to go back, Kase" I said, glancing around. Lex was with Logan and Carlos his loud voice carrying even over the rest of the noise.

" Alright" muttered Kase dropping her voice. She scuffed her feet following me back to where the guys were standing.

" You're back!" said the girl enthusiastically and Kasey nodded slightly glancing at me.

" Way to go, Kasey" said Lex who had suddenly appeared in the group." Even the girls like you". He laughed.

Without thinking I elbowed him in the side and his laughing stopped. He looked down awkwardly as I glanced at Kasey. His comment had caused the visible parts of her cheeks to turn a bright red. I glanced around to see that the girl had started flirting with James, who was nodding while fixing his hair with a small compact.

" It's kinda slow in here tonight" said Kendel, " We can just leave James.." he started, but James suddenly put his mirror away.

" I'm kinda in the mood for a burger" he said turning as he dismissed the girl who seemed to float back into the crowd along with the other plastic robots L.A had to offer. We started walking towards the door, Lex ended up beside me, slapping my neck.

" That's for elbowing me" he said almost angrily, but I saw right through it.

" That was a rude comment, it deserved a rude gesture." I said shrugging. Lex dismissed the comment and I followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at Kasey.

" She's doing well." he muttered and I nodded.

" Yeah, she's doing fine" I muttered back,silently hoping the guys didn't stop at another club.

* * * *

KaPOV( Kasey)

" Later" muttered Kendal as he spoke for the entire group again. We were back at the Palm Woods, the clock on the desk saying it was around 11:30. Me and Mac walked back to our room in silence, Lex skipping in front of us as though he was high on too much sugar. Mac was staring at the ground, his hair curling alot now, back to the way I loved it most. I could smell the club on our clothes, the rich perfume and incense as well as the smoke from the restaurant we had stopped at on the way home. I couldn't wait for the privacy of our room, the chance to get our of these Brooklyn stapes and into something that fit me better.

" Logan is just so funny" said Lex walking out of the bathroom. His hair was soaking wet and falling into his face. He sat down on the couch beside Mac and me, little drops of water hitting my face. I smiled listening as he talked about Logan like he was a seventh grader with a new crush. " Then there's Carlos, he's a little crazy, some of the things they do under Gustavo's nose." I smiled. Lex was enjoying the whole 'boy band' thing just as I'd expected, the free roaming Hollywood guys making his gay side swoon. The clock on the T.V said that it was around 12:30. I'd taken a shower myself ( before letting Lex use all the hot water) and had settled on the couch in tight fitting sweatpants and a pink hodie. I couldnt help it, the girl in me hated those clothes but the musician in me knew that I could learn to deal with it. Mac was beside me, humming one of our originals, actually the first chorus Lex had ever written.

" _Kicking up pebbles, splash into puddles, watching the droplets as if they were rain. Falling for the skyline, dreaming bout that first time, my thoughts being caught in the whispers of the rain." _

It was kind cheesy, but it made sense if you knew the story that inspired it. Lex was playing spin the bottle at Mac's Halloween party and had been forced to kiss a guy... Mac still blames himself for Lex's gayness, but then again it would have happened later on anyway. The guy didn't like Lex back and so he spurred off this song. It was from a long time ago, but still held a meaning for all of us...

Lex flushed, hearing Mac's humming. Mac smiled, and I hit him lightly.

" What are you gonna do if Gustavo asks you to sing?" asked Lex and I shrugged. " Fake, I guess... like you do." I said and Lex smiled. He knew he couldn't sing.

" Just wait Kase, sometime soon you can take off that hood."

" Yeah Mac, but when?"

" There's a Open Mic at Minor League," said Mac, " It can be just like when we found you. I think the singing will be good for you." He said smiling and I shrugged.

" I couldn't go alone." I said feeling deflated. It just wasn't worth it, I didn't have self confidence like Lex, Mac or even Kendel.

" I'll go with you." said Mac. " I swear, it'll be alright."

" you'll go?"

" It was my idea in the first place." said Mac hugging me and I smiled. A chance to sing, and Mac would be with me.

" Are you gonna come Lex?' I asked and he shook his head.

" I'll probably just go with Logan and the guys. I don't really feel like hearing you sing Kase"  
' Thanks, Lex. I love you too" I said smirking and he smiled strutting through the room to go gel his hair.


	3. Chapter 3: Revealed

BTR: One of the Guys

Mpov

I couldn't believe I agreed with it, let alone being the one that suggested it. Kasey stood in front of me now as I helped her tuck her flowing hair into the hooded sweatshirt. We were putting on a wig today because Kelly had hinted that we could be attending Dancing lessons. Kasey knew she couldn't hide behind her sunglasses forever, and let Lex apply some makeup to help change her face. First he darkened her eyebrows, making them close to Kendels. They looked alright, but I could tell that the girl inside Kasey was screaming out in agony. Then he applyed this babypowery mixture to her face which whittened the natural blush on her cheeks, I thought it made her look washed out. The wig was shoulder length dark hair, the same as Kasey's normal hair color. It looked punk rockish and then he finnished it off with a NY Yankees hat and some 'bling' he'd gotten from one of our trips to Atlantic City. Finally she wore sun glasses that could pass for tinted prescriptions, they were just tinted enough to hide the her bright blue eyes and and long lashes.

" I look like Eminem threw up on me" muttered Kasey staring at herself in the floorlength mirror.

" Um" I said, shrugging. " You're still Kasey to me" I said trying to relieve her, but she'd nailed it right on the head. She was dressed in black clothes and finnished off with bright Nike's. A knock came at the door, it was feminine so I figured it was either Kelly or Logan.

" Hey guys" said Kelly, her hair was straight again today, dressed in a dark suit. " Day one of Gustavo's Camp." she said smiling her gaze went over me to Lex and Kasey.

" Come on," she said following close to Kasey, After me and Lex had left the room, I watched as she took Kasey by the arm and pulled her into the appartment.

*

Kasey Pov

" Alright, sweetheart, you're a mess." said Kelly, tearing the hat, wig and bling right from my person. She was smiling, which confused me.

" How'd you know?" I asked, allowing my real voice to finally speak.

" You have a feminine face. You couldn't pass for a tomboy even if you were in a skatepark." She removed my glasses and gasped as she saw my eyes. Bright and blue against the new paleness of my skin they were almost overwhelming.

" What happened to your eyebrows?" she asked

" Lex" I said and she smiled pulling a makeup removing pad out of her purse. I watched as she removed one from it's tiny packaging, did all Hollywood girls carry those with them?

" Gustavo may be thick, but without your sunglasses, he'll see right through you. You aren't the first girl to try this trick, but from what I've heard you have more talent than the others."

" Really?"

" Yes. That's why I think that you should go to Gustavo yourself."

" Really?" I asked again, unable to believe what I was hearing.

" Really" repeated Kelly and she walked out allowing me to change.

Mpov:

Where is she? I couldn't help but keep asking myself that question. We were sitting in Gustavo's office while Gustavo constantly tried to page Kelly, who wasn't answering.

" So this Kasey is your leader?" Gustavo asked and Lex nodded.

" Yeah..." muttered Lex. _That's right_ I thought the band had been nothing without Kasey. I couldn't think of a band without her, I refuse to.

" Sorry, Gustavo" muttered the voice of Kelly and I turned to look in the doorway. She walked in alone, but I could hear footsteps in the hallway, someone walking slowly.

" Do you know where Kasey is?" Gustavo asked and Kelly nodded.

I gasped, Kasey walked in looking like herself. She was wearing a pair of well fitting jeans which hugged her light curves, a t-shirt with a band name on it and a pair of sneakers. Her hair was down her back,I marveled at it's length in the silence. She looked breathtaking even in a t-shirt and jeans.

" This is Kasey" said Kelly and Gustavo's mouth dropped slightly. He turned to me and Lex, though he adressed me for the first time.

" Mac, is the Kasey you both claim is your Leader?"

"Yes, she is." I said confidently, meeting his eyes.

" This is the person whose singing and keyboard skills surpass others? This girl?"

" Yes." I said, " This girl is better than me at everything. She'd be the best singer to come out of Rocque Studios" I said glancing at Kelly. She was nevous, but not surprised, she and Kasey knew about this.

" Really? Her?" He turned to Kasey, his eyes full of hatred.

" Kelly, take her out of my sight. Lex and Mac, you may come to practice tommorrow alone. Get out of my sight, all of you."

* * *

Lpov

" What the hell did you do to her?" I asked Kelly as we got into the hallway. Kasey was close to tears, Mac's arm wrapped around her.

" I told her to take the chance." said Kelly indifferently and I felt Mac's grip around my arm as I went to swing.

" Stop it guys" cried Kasey. She was almost in tears, glancing from me to Mac to Kelly in confusion and anger.

" Gustavo would have figured it out anyway." said Kelly and I glared at her after she turned around, walking farther down the hallway.

" What about some Kareokey tonight Mac?" I asked and he smiled shaking Kasey slightly. " What about it Kase?" he asked and she smiled.

" Yeah.." she said weakly and Mac nodded extending his hand around my back.

" Guys, we're in this together. Kasey, we both meant what we said about you. There's no band without you." Mac glanced over at me to confirm it with me and I nodded.

" Yeah, Kase you can't get rid of us" I said smiling as she pulled her arm away from Mac to hug me. " Thank's Lex" she said smiling and I sighed, watching as Mac smiled remaining to her other side.

He knew he had no competition with me.

KPov:

" Do I look presentable?" I asked walking into the living room where Mac and Lex sat on the couch, Lex messing with a canister of glitter from my suitcase.

" More glitter" said Lex sealing the canister and then throwing it at me. I caught it easily, while Mac shook his head.

" No more glitter" he said and I threw it back to him and he placed it back in my suitcase.

" Any thing else?" I asked and Lex shrugged. I was in a sequined tank top which showed off my white skin. I'd defifnitly stick out next to those L.A. natives. I was in a pair of tight skinny jeans finnishing off with a cute pair of open toe heels. I had a dressy jacket over my arm, though I doubt I'd ever decide to put it on.

" You look great Kase" said Mac and I smiled at him before turning to look at Lex

" You aren't comming?' I asked him as he stood up. He was dressed way too casually for the club, his jeans having slight tears and a hole in his old band t-shirt.

" Nah, you'll be fine without me. Mac can handel you on his own" He smiled hitting Mac in the shoulder with his fist playfully and Mac smiled.

" Yeah..." he said smirking and we walked towards the door.

**  
The lobby was crowded, several people surrounding the Manager's desk, his face tinted a slight purple color.

" Everyone calm down" he shouted and then recieved more angry comments from his customers.

" What's going on?" I heard Lex ask and my face flushed as I heard Logan's voice answer.

" There's a bug infestation. Manager dude decided to get more 'walk-around money' by not paying for an exterminator when we told him weeks ago."

" How many rooms are affected?" asked Lex and I heard Carlos snigger.

" Just ours, but then we kinda used a megaphone and announced it to the whole pool" he smiled and I saw him glance over at us. I was standing close to Mac, his arm behind my back protectivly. I could tell he missed being able to protect me and had extended his arm as soon as we got into the loby.

" Hey" said Kendel and James walking over. They were dressed up in t-shirts and jeans, James' hair perfect as always.

" Do I know you?" asked James directing towards me and I nodded and Mac smiled.

" Remember Kasey?" said Mac and James and Kendell's eyes widened.

" I knew there was something up with you" said James, " Guys can't be that sexy" he said smiling and I flushed. Mac's arm tightened around me.

" Yeah well Gustavo won't even let her sing... we're going back to Minor League for Open Mic night."

" Great idea" said Logan comming up. He was next to Lex, whose eyes were adverted towards the floor.

" What are you thinking of singing?" asked Mac as we walked. James and Kendell were up a little farther now, James always looking back at me every few seconds. Lex was behind us listening as Logan and Carlos told some of their finer moments back in Minnisota


End file.
